I Hate School
by KayleighGamban
Summary: BELLA spells trouble! Not her fault that she attracts the WRONG kind of attention at school. Sent to stay with her dad. Can BELLA mend her ways or will she die of boredom? Maybe the GORGEOUS and mysterious Edward can change her way or not?
1. Trailer

**NEW STORY !!!!!!!**

What if Bella Swan was shy, emo, anger issues and had a broken family?

_Shows Bella walking down the hall smashing stuff._

What if she was the new girl in town?

_Bella getting introduced to her homeroom. Glaring at the teacher._

What if Edward Cullen was the mysterious, shaggy haired emo. That falls for Bella?

_Shows Edward on a horse in the Lough collie._

What would happen if Edward has his eyes set on Bella but she knows nothing about him?

_Shows Edward and Bella in Lough collie chatting._

Edward falls for her but it all goes wrong.

_Shows Edward sleeping in a barn._

This will be one hectic time for Edward, but will Bella find out ?

_Shows Bella with a drawing pad sitting on a blanket, in Lough collie._

All Edward wants is to tell her about him, but he's scared and sad.

_Shows Edward sitting on his hoarse looking up at the stars._

**I hate school, Twilight fan fic coming to a computer near you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kicked out

**I hate school.**

**Chapter 1: another day in the head teachers office.**

**Summery:**

- BELLA spells trouble! Not her fault that she attracts the WRONG kind of attention at school, and no-one seems to understand that. And MUM has had enough of her bad behave.

-Sent to stay with the dad. That left when she was 12. The message her mum left her with was behave or else! Can BELLA mend her ways or will she die of boredom? Perhaps GORGEOUS and mysterious Edward can change her ways…or not.. Find out !!!!

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I am in trouble, again. It's big trouble – the kind that requires urgent phone calls and whispered conversations in the school office while I sit on a plastic chair outside Mrs Rigby's room, painting my fingernails green.

Sometimes I think that Barlow high is more of a prison camp than a school. Mrs Rigby is wasted as a Headmistress – with her charm, compassion and world vision she could be running parrswood high school. She's always banging on about how the fabric of society will just crumble away if you don't wear perfect school uniform and excel on the sports field and donate bars of soap and unwanted PlayStation games to the Third World, which is clearly kind of crazy.

Mrs Rigby just loves rules, and I don't. That's the problem really. I waft my fingernails about, trying to dry them, while Miss Baxter, the school secretary, runs around looking nervous and hassled. She digs out files and answers calls and gives me nasty looks with her lips all crinkled up like she's sucking a lemon.

"Bella" she says sniffily. "I still can't locate your mother. Her office say she's in a meeting and can't be disturbed. I've told them it's urgent, but they don't seem to care…"

"Too bad," I sympathize, putting my feet up on the coffee table to see if she'll say anything. She doesn't. I think it's my green and purple converse that scare her, or possibly the black skull-print knee socks. She frowns and huffs and hides behind her PC screen.

I've been in trouble a million times before, and if there's one thing I've learnt it's that hanging your head in shame won't change a thing. They'll bawl you out anyway. With a name like Bella, you cannot sneak through life blending into the background – people notice you, like it or not. Of course, they notice me even more these days, since I had my hair dyed, it used to be brown. Plain and boring. But that was how I use to be. Now its black, with green tips and a platinum blonde fringe. but hey, why not? You can't fight destiny.

Mum once told me that I should get it red. She says is nature's warning colour, signifying danger, trouble. It warns the other animals to back off, stay away. She said she'd like my hair colour to be a little clue for the rest of the world to do just the same – back off and leave me alone. But I like it the way it is.

It's past three by the time Mum appears. She stalks into the office in her swish grey suit and her spike-heeled shoes, her hair swept up in a bun with strands of expensive honey-blonde streaks falling delicately round her face. She kicks my feet off the coffee table with one pointy toe, drops her briefcase on to a chair and leans towards Miss Phipps.

"So," she says in a tired voice. "What's she done this time?"

Things move quickly after that. We're taken through to Mrs Rigby's office and seated in front of her big, leather-topped desk. Miss Phipps brings in a tray of freshly brewed coffee and pours one for everyone except me before bustling back to the outer office. I don't even get a biscuit. I'm probably destined for solitary confinement and a diet of bread and water, if Mrs Rigby has her way.

"m very sorry to have brought you here this afternoon – err, Ms swan," Mrs Rigby begins.

"I'm afraid we've had another incident. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Bella isn't settling in too well at Barlow high. There have been countless problems, from somewhat minor breaches of the school uniform code…" She pauses to glower at my feet and hair.

"…To rather more serious issues, which as you know have already resulted in two periods of exclusion from the school."

"Yes, yes," Mum responds. "Just tell me what she's done."

"The incident began with a demonstration in the school lunch hall," Mrs Rigby says. "I believe Bella has recently become vegetarian?" Mum rolls her eyes, exasperated.

"She was leafleting students as they came into the hall," Mrs Rigby continues. "With these." She pushes a crumpled flyer across the desk at Mum, who picks it up between finger and thumb as though it might be contaminated. I'm proud of those leaflets – they really caused a stir. Personally, I think it was the crimson blood-splash motif that grabbed people's attention.

"The leaflet is just the tip of the iceberg," Mrs Rigby goes on. "Some pupils were distressed, refusing to eat the meat-based meals, and the cook became a little upset…"A little? That's a laugh. She was purple with rage, and when I tried to explain the links between a meat-based diet and high blood pressure, she said a few things that shocked even me. Are dinner ladies supposed to swear?

"Things got a little nasty," Mrs Rigby ploughs on. "Chicken nuggets were thrown, and bottles of ketchup squirted all over the walls. It came to a head when Bella lifted up a large tray of Irish stew and threw it all over the lunch-room floor." "Oh dear," says Mum.

"Oh dear, indeed," echoes Mrs Rigby. 'We have never had a riot at Barlow high before. But then again, we have never had a pupil quite like Bella."

"You can't blame her for the whole thing," Mum says reasonably. "She's certainly behaved badly, but –"

"But nothing," Mrs Rigby snaps. "In the midst of the fray, Ms swan, my cook was assaulted by your daughter."

"She slipped!" I protest.

"She had to be taken to casualty, although fortunately nothing seems to be broken. She has also handed in her notice after more than twenty years at Barlow.' She's missed out the bit where the old bag chased me with a spatula and pelted me with chocolate pudding, but I doubt whether these details will help my case any.

"ah." mum sighs. "I see"

"I've no option but to exclude Bella. From Barlow. A third exclusion, as you know, is a final one. We have a reputation to maintain, and we cannot tolerate incidents – indeed, pupils – such as this. You will need to make alternative arrangements for Bella. I regret to tell you she is no longer a pupil at Barlow high."

"Whoop-de-do," I mutter, arranging the hem of my black school skirt so that it sits neatly across my knees.

"Mrs Rigby," Mum appeals, "are you saying my daughter has been expelled?" The Headmistress gives a slow, solemn nod.

"There's nothing I can say or do to make you reconsider?"

"Sadly, no," Mrs Rigby replies. "Bella is a bright girl. She could have done well here, but she has major problems with authority – and with her temper. A broken home can affect young people in so many dreadful ways. Bella is quite one of the angriest sixteen-year-olds I've ever come across." Mrs Rigby stands up, offering a podgy, pink-tanned hand for Mum to shake.

"Have you ever thought that family counselling might be a solution?" she adds as an afterthought, and Mum drops the hand like a hot potato. Her face flushes with fury as she ushers me into the outer office.

"Everything OK, Ms Swan?' Miss Baxter calls sweetly, getting her own back at last for an afternoon wasted leaving urgent messages for my mother. "Bella?" Like she doesn't know. All afternoon, she's probably been typing up official forms and letters kicking me out of the school. She smirks at me from behind her PC.

Mum sails past as though Miss Baxter is invisible, but I find time to pause in the doorway and reveal my last and, possibly, my finest assault on the school uniform rules. I've kept it secret for six whole weeks, which hasn't been easy, but hey, it's going to be worth it.I open my mouth and stick my tongue out at Miss Baxter, wide enough and long enough for her to see the gold stud that pierces the middle of it. Then I close my mouth, smile sweetly and slam the door behind , Mrs Rigby. So long, Miss Baxter. It's been fun.

* * *

A/N: like it hate it ??

kayleigh xxxx


	3. AN

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


End file.
